thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd's Pop Song Reviews
Todd's Pop Song Reviews is where ToddInTheShadows takes a look at bad pop songs. While doing the review, Todd is enshrouded in shadow to enhance his mystery. In the beginning of every episode, he is seen playing his piano, which he has been playing for many years; and is usually playing the song that is featured in the review. The shadows conceal who he is as he could be just about anyone from a government spy to a humble church official. Running gags include "Finish the Rhyme!" (to point out absurd rhymes), "NOT A RHYME" (for when the artist uses words that don't rhyme), Todd's ethnicity, his unrequited love for Obscurus Lupa, and his rejection of The Nostalgia Chick. Episodes *"BlahBlahBlah" - Ke$ha ft. 3OH3! (April 25th, 2010) *"Sexy Bitch" - David Guetta feat. Akon (May 4th, 2010) *"Imma Be" - The Black Eyed Peas (May 15th, 2010) *"Telephone" - Lady Gaga feat. Beyoncé (May 29th, 2010) *"Carry Out" - Timbaland feat. Justin Timberlake (June 8th, 2010) *"Eenie Meenie" - Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber (June 17th, 2010) *"Your Love Is My Drug" - Ke$ha (July 3rd, 2010) *"Alejandro" - Lady Gaga (July 16th, 2010) *"OMG" - Usher feat. Will.I.Am (July 29th, 2010) *Worst Hit Songs of 1987 (August 13th, 2010) *"Hey Soul Sister" - Train (August 26th, 2010) *"Cooler Than Me" - Mike Posner (September 8th, 2010) *"Club Can't Handle Me" - Flo Rida feat. David Guetta (October 27th, 2010) *"Like a G6" - Far East Movement feat. The Cataracs & Dev (November 13th, 2010) *"Deuces" - Chris Brown feat. Tyga & Kevin McCall (November 29th, 2010) *"Whip My Hair" - Willow Smith (December 16th, 2010) *Top 6 Worst Songs of 2010 (I Didn't Already Cover) (January 8th, 2011) *Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2010 (January 29th, 2011) *"The Time (Dirty Bit)" - The Black Eyed Peas (February 14th, 2011) *"Tonight..." - Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris (February 26th, 2011) *"Black and Yellow" - Wiz Khalifa (March 12th, 2011) *"Grenade" - Bruno Mars (March 27th, 2011) *Worst Hit Songs of 1976 (April 14th, 2011) *"Firework" (Katy Perry) vs. "Born This Way" (Lady Gaga) (May 9th, 2011) *"S&M" - Rihanna (May 28th, 2011) *Top 5 Awful Moments From U2's "Rattle and Hum" (June 11th, 2011) *"The Lazy Song" - Bruno Mars (June 26th, 2011) *"ET" - Katy Perry Ft Kanye West (July 12th, 2011) *"Party Rock Anthem" - LMFAO (August 10th, 2011) *"Give Me Everything" - Pitbull Ft Ne-Yo (August 28th, 2011) *"Tonight, Tonight" - Hot Chelle Rae (September 16th, 2011) *"If I Die Young" - The Band Perry (September 27th, 2011) *Top Ten Songs About Mediocre Romance (October 10th, 2011) *"Moves Like Jagger" - Maroon 5 (October 22nd, 2011) *"Lighters" - Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars (November 12th, 2011) *"Sexy and I Know It" - LMFAO (November 22th, 2011) *"5 O'Clock" - T-Pain ft. Wiz Khalifa & Lily Allen (December 13th, 2011) *"Mistletoe" - Justin Bieber (December 17th, 2011) *The Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2011 (January 2nd, 2012) *The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2011 (January 21st, 2012) *''Runaway'' by Kanye West (with Rap Critic) (January 28th, 2012) *"Just a Kiss" - Lady Antebellum (February 12th, 2012) *"Ni**as in Paris" - Jay-Z & Kanye West (February 26th, 2012) *"Turn Up the Music" - Chris Brown (March 11th, 2012) *"Drive By" - Train (March 24th, 2012) *"Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Kelly Clarkson (April 17th, 2012) *"We Are Young" (fun. ft. Janelle Monae) and "Somebody That I Used to Know" (Gotye ft. Kimbra) (May 17th, 2012) *"Back in Time" - Pitbull (June 11th, 2012) *"Call Me Maybe" - Carly Rae Jepsen (June 23rd, 2012) *"Payphone" - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa (July 14th, 2012) *"Titanium" - David Guetta ft. Sia (August 13th, 2012) *"Whistle" - Flo Rida (August 30th, 2012) Links *Todd's Youtube Page *Todd's Pop Song Reviews on TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG